Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for opening and closing a sliding armrest console and, more particularly, to an apparatus for opening and closing a sliding armrest console and preventing the sliding and open position of an armrest from being accidentally changed due to vibration while a vehicle is being driven.
Description of the Related Art
A console box having an armrest structure is disposed within a vehicle between the driver's seat and the front seat next to the driver's seat (e.g., front passenger's seat). The console box provides support to a driver's arm or a front passenger's arm placed thereon and is used as a storage compartment. When a driver or a front passenger is sitting on the seat in the front of the vehicle, it is known that an arm is in a comfortable position when the lower portion thereof is lightly supported with the shoulder being relaxed.
Thus, when the driver or the front passenger places an arm on the armrest, it is possible to reduce fatigue caused by long-time driving, thereby preventing an accident that would otherwise occur unexpectedly. In addition, a hinge unit including several elements, such as a hinge and a pivot shaft, is attached to the armrest. With this configuration, the upper part (i.e. the cover) of the armrest may be pivoted, and thus, articles may be contained within the console box. In addition, provided is a locking unit that prevents the console box from being opened when the console box is not used, and thus, the console box functions as the armrest.
Recently, the armrest is configured with the capability of sliding forwards and backwards based on the body conditions of a person sitting on a seat. In other words, the armrest is adjustable and capable of being slid in the forward and backward direction based on the body shape of the person on the seat, and thus, the arm may be supported by the armrest. In particular, the armrest is set to the body conditions of the person on the seat. When the user intends to open the console box in the position in which the armrest is slid forwards, the adjusted position of the armrest causes difficulty in manipulating the locking unit. Thus, after the armrest is required to be slid backwards to thus manipulate the locking unit and access the console box.
However, when the user attempts to use the console box by manipulating the locking unit without completely sliding the armrest backwards, the armrest is erected in the opened position. Then, the armrest may fall downwards due to the weight thereof or due to vibrations of the vehicle, thereby causing noise or injuring the user.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.